


Post Reflekdoll Blabber

by Eri_Nyan_008



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lady Noire - Freeform, Lady Noire x Adrien, Marichat, Mister Bug x Marinette, MisterBug, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_Nyan_008/pseuds/Eri_Nyan_008
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir decide to train in using each other's miraculouses after Reflekdoll happened. So Adrien, the nerd that he is, practices yoyo in his civilian free time. And, of course, he gets caught. In his upset state of mind, he goes out for a fresh air, and finds Marinette in her balcony. A sudden revelation happens for him.





	1. Chapter 1

"M'lady?" Cat Noir calls Ladybug.  
  
"What is it, Kitty?" Ladybug replies, as they both swung to their rooftop. As they land on the rooftop, Cat Noir sits down normally, dropping the whole cat act.  
  
"I was wondering," he starts.  
  
"You were never one to wonder, Kitty," Ladybug sing-songs, and Cat Noir just chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, but I was thinking maybe we should train in each other's miraculouses?" Cat Noir looks up to his lady, who was still standing up.  
  
"What?! You know it's dangerous, and we both had so much trouble with Reflekdoll because of that! Cat, I like that you're taking this seriously, but that's just--" Ladybug stops, when Cat Noir stands up.  
  
"It is dangerous, I understand. But my daytime job sometimes requires me to take off my miraculous, and I can't always have it by me, due to several other complications. That time with Reflekdoll proves to me that you, yourself, have times when you need to take them off in your civilian life! It's just a countermeasure, m'lady," Cat Noir persuades Ladybug. She pets the cat, smiling to him.  
  
"One week. Since you're taking things seriously, I guess we can do it for one week," Ladybug crumbles at Cat Noir's willingness. And she knows how stubborn the boy is, might as well take him up on his offer.  
  
"Expect Plagg at yours tonight," Cat Noir bowed down, cutting the patrol short as he went off to go home.  
  
Ladybug can't help but smile at the boy's eagerness.  
  
\----  
  
The week is going well. Adrien has been hiding the earrings through beanies, thick scarves, bed hair and headphones, as per Tikki.  
  
Tikki's and Adrien's relationship is really good now. Adrien loved the smell of sweets, but he thinks he's gained some weight because Tikki and he would share their sweets with each other. Tikki did her best to cheer Adrien up when he goes back into the isolation that his father built for him, and Adrien did his best to be of company to Tikki. He practiced playing piano more, so Tikki could bask in it. Tikki even teaches him Chinese!  
  
Earlier in the week, Adrien bought a yoyo, to practice while untransformed. Tikki giggled at Adrien's sincerity, and did her best to instruct Adrien what he was doing wrong or right as he practiced.  
  
One day, his father bursts in his room, while he was playing with the yoyo. Tikki hides immediately, but Adrien couldn't hide in time.  
  
"You've been playing with toys in your free time?" Gabriel asks, and Adrien just hangs his head low.  
  
"If you have the time to play around, use it to practice piano or something more productive," his father reprimands him.  
  
"You'll be going on a photoshoot tomorrow with an internationally acclaimed magazine, so I expect you to behave, then, okay? Stop playing, and learn your manners," Gabriel turns, and closes the door behind him. Adrien was upset by his father's scolds. The door opens yet again.  
  
"Adrien, your schedule for the day has been cleared due to tomorrow's shoot. Read your etiquette books in the meantime, and sleep early. Have a good day," Nathalie greets, looking at her tablet the whole time, as she didn't want to see the boy's sad face. She leaves, and closes the door behind her.   
  
"Tikki, can you help me?" Adrien asks of Tikki.  
  
"What is it, Adrien?" Tikki hovers by Adrien. After Adrien locked the door, he speaks, "I need some fresh air."  
  
Tikki nods.  
  
"Tikki, spots on," Adrien transforms.  
  
\----  
  
It was almost nighttime, and he called what he was doing "Swinging Practice", but to be honest, he just feels refreshed every time the cold air hits his whole body.  
  
The lights on a nearby balcony illuminates.  
  
He is attracted to it.  
  
He sees Marinette immediately, and so, he goes and lands on the roof near her small balcony, and approaches the girl.  
  
"Hey, Marinette," he greets.  
  
"Cat Noir?!" Marinette turns, and she seems to be startled.  
  
"I'm Mister Bug right now, but I guess, you're right," Mister Bug chuckles lightly.  
  
"Out on patrol?" Marinette asks, sitting on her chair.  
  
"Not really," Mister Bug replies.  
  
"Love problems again?" Marinette asks, more attentive.  
  
"Nah," Mister Bug looks away. "Something like that, I guess?" Mister Bug chuckles lightly, yet again. But, Marinette hears the pain with his laugh.  
  
"What is it, then? You can tell me anything, you know that," Marinette straightens up in her seat. She earns his chuckle.  
  
"A superhero confiding in a civilian? Of course, only Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be so nice to help even superheroes!" Mister Bug exclaims, his laugh more happy now.  
  
"She's Super Marinette! Her power is to be superheroes' 24/7 hotline for advices!" His laugh tinkles in her ears. She throws a pillow on him.  
  
"I'm serious, kitty," she chuckles herself. Then, she gasps, as if she got a wonderful idea.  
  
"It's better to talk when there's food!" Marinette stands up hastily. "Be right back, kitty!" Marinette scampers into her room. He sits himself down as he wait. A few minutes later, she comes back with a tray full of bread, and some cheeses.   
  
"Tada! Some food for our dashing hero!" She exclaims, as she helps herself with some bread and camembert. Mister Bug can't help but watch, horrified by her actions.  
  
"Ew! Princess, you like camembert? It's so stinky! How can you muster eating that?" Mister Bug dramatically questions her choices in cheese.  
  
"Dear Mister Bug, not all tasty food smell good! I mean, have you eaten Durian? It smells so gross but it's actually super sweet!" Marinette scolds Mister Bug. "Don't be so picky with your food!" Marinette squeezes his cheeks, only to notice something.  
  
"Cat Noir! Your cheeks have gotten fluffier!" Marinette marvels at how soft and squishy his cheeks have become.  
  
"Ah!" Mister Bug squeaks. "I've definitely gotten fatter from all the sweets me and my house pet ate! I can't eat this!" Mister Bug stands up, walking to the railings of the balcony.  
  
"Aww... But, now, you actually have some meat on you! Isn't that good?" Marinette walks, and stops next to him.  
  
"Well, I can't gain too much weight, since I need to stay thin for my job as a civilian," the boy explains sadly.  
  
"You said," Marinette tries to confirm, "That you've been fondly eating sweets these past few days, yeah?"   
  
"Yeah?" Mister Bug answers, puzzled by her question.  
  
"And, you know where you are, right?" Marinette pauses for a few seconds, grinning from ear to ear. "Be right back!" She runs off again, puzzling Mister Bug, who sits back down again.  
  
She emerges from the trapdoor with a tray of several stacks of sweets, and Mister Bug thinks he's in heaven! But he has to snap out of it. He's eaten too much sweets!  
  
"You're in a Patisserie! And you know what we have a lot of? Sweets!" She settles the tray down, Mister Bug staring at the sweets, when he notices something.  
  
"That's a pretty ring! Rose Gold, yeah?" Mister Bug points out the ring on her right hand. Marinette instinctively hides her hand, now looking away, visibly sweating bullets.  
  
"It is! I-i-it's really pretty, right?" She stammers yet again, like she does with Adrien. Mister Bug inwardly frowns. Is she uncomfortable with Cat Noir now, too?  
  
"It," she pauses for a few seconds. "It fits my color scheme, right? All my stuff is pink, so I thought a pinkish accessory would work!" Marinette reasons out. It weirds Mister Bug out, but he just eats a macaron, completely forgetting that he shouldn't be.  
  
He looks back up at her, and she nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away, when he notices something, yet again.  
  
"You usually wore earrings, right?" He eats another cookie mindlessly.  
  
Marinette blushes furiously, and sweats more.  
  
"Are you okay, Marinette?" He is alarmed now. Why is she reacting this way?  
  
"I lost my earrings," she half-shouts. "I lost it in my room" she loudly whispers, and it sounds like a question. "You know," she squeaks out. "I'm a really clumsy girl," she explains, her voice high in pitch, chuckling, but weirdly. Mister Bug only laughs.  
  
"You're acting quite dodgy, Marinette. Are you sure you're okay?" Mister Bug chuckles yet again.  
  
"Huh?" Marinette looks a bit shocked. "Ah! Yeah! Fine! As fine as the day!" She gestures wildly. Then, he stares at her.  
  
"What?" She notices his stare.  
  
As if the cogs turned right, he pieces it out. A ring, instead of the usual earrings. Her having camembert more ready than sweets. Her usual earrings being awfully familiar when he saw Ladybug's miraculous. Being painfully dodgy, just like he did with Frightningale.  
  
Could she be?  
  
He gets snapped out of his thoughts as his yoyo beeps, his alarm going off.  
  
"Well, this charming bugboy shall leave now," he announces, snagging some sweets from the tray.  
  
"See you soon, princess," he says, as he flings out his yoyo, and swings away.  
  
But his heart trembles.   
  
Is his just a friend actually the love of his life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her anxiety from being discovered by her partner comes a new development with Adrien. But, a sudden revelation happens.

Miss Bustier has finished explaining the newest project. 

However, Marinette is quite preoccupied.

"Hey Mari," Alya calls out to Marinette, who is still panicking over Chat Noir knowing her true identity after that visit.

"Ah! Eh, uh, yeah?" She awkwardly answers, gaining a head shake from the other girl.

"I'm pairing up with Nino for this one, so go get 'im, tiger," Alya whispers to her, minimally gesturing towards a boy. She walks to Nino, smiling.

Marinette pales. What should she do?

"Adrikins~" Chloe approaches Adrien, almost tackling him with a hug. "Nino is pairing up with his girlfriend! Why don't you, too?" She hints.

"Yeah, sorry, if that's the rule. I can't partner up with you, then," he answers calmly, scratching the back of his neck. She was a little infuriated by the remark and sulks, but she forgets her anger when she saw him lightly chuckling. She resigns, and goes back to bossing Sabrina around.

Maybe it was just Marinette's imagination, but did he look at her way for a split second?

Then, another bother comes up, as Marinette still thinks it out.

"Of course, you mean me, right, Adrien?" It was Lila.

His expression seems to have changed.

"Adrien!" She can't let him partner up with Lila!

"Since, uh, Alya is with Nino, then, why don't we partner up?" Marinette is flustered, but she's done it! Adrien has a soft smile sprawled over his face now.

"Well, I guess I have a partner now," he stands up, approaching the girl, and sitting next to her. 

"Shall we discuss our project now?" Adrien leads the brainstorming, and her head was now preoccupied by this handsome blonde.

\--

Adrien's phone dings, signalling that he should come to his driver now. It is after school now, and they were talking about the project in Marinette's house as it was near. Marinette accompanies him out of their apartment, and out of the bakery, seeing him off.

She decides that she should continue making a part of their project, since she has time. 

"Hey, Ladybug, where's the cheese again?" Plagg looks around.

"Here," she gestures over a platter she's been snacking on.

"Ugghhh! I'm better off with Chat Noir! He hates this stuff, so I can have it all to myself," he complains, but the girl shrugs it off.

"Hey, that kid left some stuff," he nonchalantly points out.

"Do you like that kid? How about your boyfriend, Chat Noir? He knows your identity, right? It's just a matter of time 'til he tells you about it, Ladybug," He snickers.

"I told you, Chat isn't my boyfriend," Marinette stands to tidy up, and sure enough, Adrien did leave some books.

"And don't remind me about Chat knowing my identity. I have a lot in my hands right now. I can't be bothered," she stares at the pile of books. Then, she realizes that these are all important references for studying and doing some homework for Monday!

"Plagg, Adrien needs all these!" Marinette cries out to the god, but he couldn't care less.

"He'll come back over the weekend for the project, right? He can take it, then," Plagg munches on more cheese.

"But his schedule is packed! We weren't supposed to meet over the weekend! He might not even notice that he left these here!" Marinette argues, panicking at the thought that she might be the reason Adrien will fail class and would never attend school anymore.

"What are you supposed to do, then? Mail it?" Plagg is getting annoyed.

"Well, his father's assistant might know that he left his books if I put it in the mail! He might get grounded again, just for something so simple!" Marinette wracked her brain for solutions.

"I can transform, then! And then, I'll just tell him that I was patrolling around town, saw Marinette, was asked to give these for some cookies, and then go back! That'd make sense, right?" Marinette blabbers.

Plagg bursts out laughing.

"Sure. Suit yourself. I don't know if now we'll have evil Misterbug because of your reveal, but that'll be a hassle if he becomes Chat Blanc who now has Ladybug powers instead of mine," he snickers yet again. 

"I'll be really careful this time around! I'll make sure of it," she looks at the books.

"So, Plagg," she calls onto the cat god.

"Yes?" He stupidly answers.

"Claws out!" She calls, and the cat god realises why he shouldn't've answered the way he did.

\--

She knocks on the clear glass walls of the boy's room. She saw him look up, and dreamily smile. She waves awkwardly at the boy, and he seems to have realised something, then, he panicked about the room, shouting at God knows what. She chuckles at this different side of the boy. He opens the window, panting a bit.

"Good evening, Mr. Agreste," she pounces into the living room, then elegantly walks about, while the boy dazed at the thought of, first, a girl in his room, and second, his crush in his room.

"Good evening, Miss Noire," he greets back, still in a daze.

"What brings you here?" He composes himself, trying not to freak out.

"Special Delivery from the Dupain-Cheng's. Little Marinette kept panicking about this," she points to the bag in her hand, "That's when I chanced upon her balcony. Girl's taste is nasty! Camembert? How weird," she chuckles. The boy looks at the heroine in a jumble of emotions. Then, he perks up, as if he realised something.

"Shoot, does he suspect my identity now?" She thought to herself. "I can't have Chat AND Adrien know my identity! It would be a disaster!" The thought continues. Lady Noire sweats some bullets.

He laughs lightly. Lady Noire's eyes widen. So he hasn't noticed?

"Marinette is an amazing girl, isn't she? She's a really good friend," he tells the heroine. "Thanks for the delivery," he continues, taking the bag from her.

"Since you're here, why don't you have some cookies and some milk?" He offers.

"That's the jar," he points to the coffee table in between the sofa and the TV. "I'll just get some milk. Stay here, 'kay?" He approaches what seems like a mini fridge, and she couldn't even stop him.

She was supposed to leave right after giving the bag! She has to wait until he comes back so that she can excuse herself.

"Sorry for the bother," he walks over to the coffee table with a tray of two glasses and a pitcher of milk.

"I haven't really had anyone come over, so I'm excited that I could show my room to someone right now. I'd love it if you could stay for a little while to keep me company," he sets the tray down on the coffee table, and pours on the glasses.

Lady Noire couldn't help but oblige! After all, this is the only way she can talk with her crush! She thanks Plagg's confidence for times like these.

"Eat as much cookies as you'd want! I've been gaining weight 'cus it's so hard to stop myself from snacking!" A nervous chuckle escapes his lips, while the heroine laughs along.

"Don't sweat it! A man is better with some meat on," she replies, but on the back of her head she can't help but have a sense of de javu.

"I mean, you look better gaining some meat. You've been awfully thin, and it's kinda bothering. You know, I keep thinking I'll break you every time I carry you!" The heroine brags.

"Heh, thanks. But modeling standards are like that, so I need to stay underweight," another nervous chuckle escapes his lips, while concern floods Lady Noire.

"Break the standards, I say!" She declares.

"You're plenty handsome. Isn't that enough?" She eats some cookies, not realizing how embarrassing her words are. Adrien blushes, nonetheless.

"Thanks," he chuckles, combing a hand through his hair. A glint catches the cat girl's eyes.

"Earrings?" The girl notices.

"Ah. I've been wearing it for a few days now. Really, I just started a rebellious phase," he explains his side, the girl gaping at the silver earrings.

"It suits you," she blushes, realizing what she was doing.

"Thanks. It's a pain, though. I've slipped through my father about it, and personally asked the editors to edit out the hole. They said that it's fine since it's not a big change, but it's still an additional job, right? I got reprimanded by Nathalie, too," he tells, chuckling at the reminder.

"It looks like the ring you once had," she points out again, and he seems to stiffen, finding the words.

"Father took notice of the ring, so I turned to the earrings. It's been a pain to hide, though," he scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I never noticed it til now," she states, but she didn't expect him to laugh.

"So I've been hiding it flawlessly, huh?" Adrien wipes some tears away.

"Well, to be fair, I knew a few minutes after meeting, so maybe not so," she chuckles. Surely, for Marinette, he had hidden it quite marvellously, but as Lady Noire, he hasn't. Adrien recollects for a few moments. He seems to be thinking deeply. It made her bewildered.

"Ah! Of course! I forgot," he chuckles yet again. The cat girl is puzzled. Does he know or does he not know?

"Well, Marinette sure is a really good friend to have asked a superhero to deliver my books," he changes the topic.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get cookies as thanks!" She replies. "But, I guess I got twice the cookies, since you offered right now. Lucky!" She smiles towards the boy, who looks at her with yet another soft smile. 

"I wonder how I can thank her. I would've been in trouble over the homeworks if she didn't ask you," he turns, with his back facing her.

"Well, I think any girl would be happy to receive anything from you?" She answers sincerely, but it came out like a question.

"Would you be happy to get anything from me? As thanks?" He looks back to her, now with a mischievous smile. She notices it as familiar.

"Me? Of course!" She answers happily.

"But I got cookies and milk already," she continues, distracted in thinking about what he would give Marinette. The boy approaches her.

"Then, close your eyes and hold your hand out," he instructs, and Lady Noire obliges.

As her eyes were closed, she wracks her brain for what it was that she kept getting reminded of. This sense of deja vu. Was it a dream?

Then, warmth. A warm sensation was felt on her hand and her cheek. In her surprise, she opens her eyes, to see Adrien so up close. He withdraws, his eyes glinting, but in a different way than the usual. But, it was familiar nonetheless.

"Did you like that?" He asks, then, he grows red in embarrassment, so he makes a mess of his own hair, cringing from what just happened. 

"Sorry, you should forget about that," his hands were both tucked behind his neck, his elbows almost touching, and his cheeks burning red. His disheveled hair made her realize something, though.

Now, it all makes sense! The earrings, the cookies, along with the getting fat remark, his green eyes and blonde hair, his mischievous side.

She stands up, bewildering the boy.

"I-i-i-i," she stutters, in true Marinette fashion. "I have to go," she was looking down, the whole time she left.

And her heart shakes.

Did she reject the boy that was the love of her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY DEAR LORD THIS IS RECEIVING SO MUCH KUDOS. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT.
> 
> FIRST OF ALL, I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE MUCH SOONER BUT MY UNI JUST WON'T LET ME WITH ALL THE PROJECTS AND HOMEWORKS, ESPECIALLY WITH ONLINE CLASSES.
> 
> SECOND OF ALL, I AM VERY VERY VERY GRATEFUL!! THIS IS DOING SO WELL IN NUMBERS, EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT AS WELL WRITTEN AS OTHERS. FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND TO PRESS KUDOS. I WUV YOU ALL
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this was okay, but I hope you liked it :)


End file.
